tattooedteenagealienfightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Drew
|image = File: .jpg |imagewidth = 200 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Human |Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = First appearance |Row 4 info = In the Beginning}} Drew Vincent is a major character in the series. She has the powers of Centaur. Bio Drew Vincent (played by K. Jill Sorgen) – Drew is the smart tough girl who works at the coffee shop the kids regularly hang out in. She becomes Centaur, wearing the purple outfit. She uses a battle axe as her weapon. Drew is an out-spoken liberated and feminist free-thinker who was chosen by Nimbar because she broke the rules. When the portal first appeared in front of the four teenagers, she was brave enough to enter it. Unlike the other Sentinels, she questions Nimbar's orders, hating to be left in the dark. She feels Gordon is a conformist and wrote a note said to be from Laurie in order to trick him (this angered Nimbar because it endangered a mission). Drew works at Cafe Maison, where the teenagers hang out and lives with her actress aunt. One time, Drew had a big essay to do and took it with her on a mission against Octodroid, but he ate it. She didn't have time to rewrite it and tried passing it off, but was caught by the teacher. Gordon suggested cheating by getting a pre-written essay. She decided not to but after a battle, she remembered her entire essay because of an residual effect from the portals. One time Gordon had to take his mother's tennis bracelet to help power the portals for Nimbar since it had diamonds on it. So Gordon and Drew had to fake a relationship to excuse her wearing the bracelet and it was hinted they felt something genuine for each other but they never admitted it. In another occasion, Laurie needed info on Drew's parents for a project she had but Drew refused giving that information, making the others wonder about her parents. Drew's locker was accidentally opened and Gordon found Drew's diary. Once, Drew found out that the other Sentinels read her diary, she decided she could no longer trust them and this translated into battle. Nimbar suggested she get over it but eventually the thought of using the mind fader was suggested and Drew used it on herself. Gordon suggested not using on himself and the others but Laurie brought up the important fact that she trusted them to do it so they might as well do it. Without knowing they did read her dairy, she said she was glad she could trust them. When Nimbar was controlled by the Sorcerer, he dismissed the Sentinels and Drew said she missed Nimbar. Drew seemingly found her soul mate in commitment of non-commitment in an alien and former Sentinel who preferred to be referred to as Rick. Rick was an universal hitchhiker that tagged along on a portal with the sentinels and appealed to Drew's individuality and non-conformist. He didn't trust Nimbar after feeling abandoned after his three teammates dying at the hands of Predaraptor. Rick tried to convince Drew to leave her team and go with her hitchhiking through the universe but she decided to stay. She pleaded him to stay but he apologized that he wouldn't change his mind and asked her to 'look into her' through his psychic connection. She told him to give her a call next time he is around. He kissed her and left through a portal. As the purple-clothed Centaur, she wields a axe with a winged tip. She forms the right leg of Knighttron. Appearance Drew's hair is blonde and she has light skin. Her outfit varies. Her TTAF outfit is purple. Attires These are some attires has worn in the series. Reg.jpg|Regular Costume.jpg|TTAF costume Category:Characters Category:Protagonists